harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger (born 1979) is the Minister for Magic. She is married to Ron Weasley and has two children: Rose and Hugo.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) Hermione is also best friends with Harry Potter, and has accompanied him on a series of adventures leading to the defeat of Lord Voldemort. She was a notable participant in the Battle of Hogwarts and also destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Biography Childhood Hermione was born on 19 September 1979 to Mr and Mrs Granger, two dentists.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 12 (The Mirror of Erised) As a Muggle-born witch, she was raised in the Muggle world and had no knowledge of her magical abilities until she received her Hogwarts letter.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) She presumably attended a Muggle primary school prior to her acceptance. Before starting Hogwarts, she learned all the course books by heart. Years at Hogwarts (1991-97) First year (1991-92) Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 1991 to go to Hogwarts for the first time. While on the train, she helped Neville Longbottom search for his missing toad, and met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for the first time, although she didn't make a favourable impression. She was sorted into Gryffindor during the Sorting Ceremony,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) although the Sorting Hat did debate putting her in Ravenclaw. Hermione quickly threw herself into her classes and was eager to learn as much as possible. She was the only person in her Transfiguration class who managed to successfully transform a matchstick into a needle, and knew all the answers to Snape's questions in Potions.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) Despite her academic success, her relationships with the other students left a lot to be desired. They frequently found her bossy and irritating, particularly Harry and Ron. This was exacerbated when Hermione attempted to stop them from participating in a wizards' duel with Malfoy, only to tag along with them when she was shut out of Gryffindor Tower in the process. Instead of Malfoy they encountered Filch, and ran away to the forbidden third floor corridor. There they were confronted with Fluffy, a three-headed dog.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) Hermione stopped talking to Harry and Ron as a result. One day after Charms class, Hermione overheard Ron mocking her and became incredibly upset. She ran off to the girls' bathroom to cry, and stayed there throughout the Halloween feast, therefore not realising that a troll had broken into the castle. The troll entered her bathroom, but Harry and Ron came to save her just in time. When the teachers arrived, Hermione covered for them, and their friendship was sealed.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 10 (Halloween) Now part of the friendship group, Hermione became involved in the mystery surrounding the third floor corridor. They suspected Snape of trying to steal the package hidden there once they witnessed him apparently cursing Harry at a Quidditch match, and so Hermione set him on fire to stop him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 11 (Quidditch) Meanwhile, Hagrid had adopted a dragon, and Hermione helped Harry smuggle it out of the castle, but they were caught by Filch.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 14 (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) Later, when they realised Voldemort was after the Philosopher's Stone, they decided to stop him, and Hermione accompanied Harry and Ron through the trapdoor Fluffy was guarding. She freed Harry and Ron from the Devil's Snare and deduced the answer to the potions riddle Snape had set there, letting Harry go ahead to the Stone.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) She then took an injured Ron to the hospital wing and encountered Dumbledore along the way, sending him after Harry. Once the Stone had been saved and Voldemort defeated, Hermione was awarded fifty house points for the role she played, contributing to Gryffindor's House Cup victory.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man With Two Faces) Second year (1992-93) During the summer holidays before her second year, Hermione went to Diagon Alley with her parents to purchase her school supplies, meeting the Weasleys while she was there.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 4 (At Flourish and Blotts) She returned to Hogwarts on the train, but lacked Harry and Ron's company, as they flew to school in Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 5 (The Whomping Willow) Hermione was excited to be taught Defence Against the Dark Arts by Gilderoy Lockhart, who she fancied, and defended his lessons to Harry and Ron.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 6 (Gilderoy Lockhart) However, the year did not get off to a good start, as she was introduced, for the first time, to the rampant blood prejudice that pervaded the wizarding world. At the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, Draco Malfoy branded her a Mudblood, a very serious slur reserved specifically for Muggle-borns.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 7 (Mudbloods and Murmurs) Later, after attending Nearly Headless Nick's 500th deathday party, Hermione, Harry and Ron encountered a message on the wall stating that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened by the Heir of Slytherin.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) This proved to be a threat to all Muggle-born students at the school, Hermione included. The mysterious monster within the Chamber of Secrets began petrifying Muggle-born students. In an attempt to stop the attacks, Hermione, Harry and Ron tried to discover the identity of the Heir of Slytherin, Malfoy being the main suspect.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall) Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion so that they could assume the appearance of three Slytherin students and sneak into the Slytherin common room to question him.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 10 (The Rogue Bludger) She had to steal a bicorn horn and boomslang skin from Snape's private stores in order to complete the potion, risking a great deal of trouble.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 11 (The Duelling Club) The potion was finally ready at Christmas, and Hermione planned to assume the identity of Millicent Bulstrode, having stolen a hair from her robes at the Duelling Club. However, it turned out to be the hair of Millicent's cat, giving Hermione a catlike appearance, and so Harry and Ron were forced to interrogate Malfoy alone.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 12 (The Polyjuice Potion) Malfoy was quickly eliminated from the list of suspects and Hermione was in the hospital wing for several weeks.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary) Later that year, Hermione realised that the disembodied voice Harry kept hearing around the school might be related to his understanding of Parseltongue.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 14 (Cornelius Fudge) She went to the library to research the matter, and discovered that Slytherin's monster was a basilisk. As the basilisk could kill people just by looking at them, she took out a mirror to look around corners.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets) However, she was petrified before she could relay this information to Harry and Ron. They nevertheless discovered the page of the library book containing this information in her hand, and went down to the Chamber of Secrets, the entrance to which they had realised was in the girls' bathroom. Harry defeated both the basilisk and the Heir of Slytherin, who turned out to be Tom Riddle, thereby ending the threat.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) At around the same time, Professor Sprout's Mandrakes finished maturing, and so Madam Pomfrey was able to cure the petrified victims with Mandrake Restorative Draught. Fully cured, Hermione attended the midnight feast held in celebration, and returned home for the summer a few weeks later.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) Third year (1993-94) Hermione went on holiday to France with her parents during the summer before her third year.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 1 (Owl Post) She met up with Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley on the last day of the holidays, and stayed overnight in the Leaky Cauldron. While in Diagon Alley, she bought herself a ginger cat from Magical Menagerie called Crookshanks, who Ron instantly disliked.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 4 (The Leaky Cauldron) She went to King's Cross with the Weasleys the next day, and boarded the train to Hogwarts, sitting in a compartment already occupied by the new Defence professor, Remus Lupin. Harry explained to Hermione and Ron on the train that he was being pursued by the convicted mass-murderer, Sirius Black. In the middle of the journey, the train came to a halt, and their compartment was attacked by a Dementor, which had been stationed outside the school and was guarding against Sirius Black. Lupin drove it off with a Patronus Charm before it could do any serious damage.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) Before the feast, McGonagall pulled Hermione aside to give her a time-turner. As Hermione had chosen to take all the available electives, she would need to time travel to fit it all into each day. She did not, however, tell Harry and Ron, as she was told to keep it a secret.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 21 (Hermione's Secret) Hermione's first new subject, Divination, did not go well, and she came away with very little respect for the art of fortune-telling.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 6 (Talons and Tea Leaves) Hermione went to the first Hogsmeade weekend with Ron (Harry was unable to go, having been denied permission by his aunt and uncle) and later that evening, it was discovered that Sirius Black had tried to break into Gryffindor Tower.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 8 (Flight of the Fat Lady) Shortly after this, Snape filled in for Lupin during Defence Against the Dark Arts because he was ill. He taught them about werewolves, and set an essay on how to recognise and kill them,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 9 (Grim Defeat) but Hermione was the only one to complete it.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) This led her to the realisation that Lupin was a werewolf, but she elected not to tell anyone.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 17 (Cat, Rat and Dog) To Hermione's disapproval, Harry snuck into Hogsmeade on the last weekend of term, and they discovered that Sirius Black had been best friends with the Potters and had betrayed them to Voldemort. Harry received an anonymous gift of a Firebolt for Christmas. Hermione, suspecting it to be from Sirius Black, reported it to Professor McGonagall, who immediately confiscated it.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 11 (The Firebolt) This caused her to fall out with Harry and Ron, a quarrel which was worsened when Ron's rat Scabbers went missing (Crookshanks being the obvious culprit). Meanwhile, Hermione started to become overwhelmed by her workload,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 12 (The Patronus) and became increasingly lonely without Harry and Ron.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 14 (Snape's Grudge) She nevertheless attempted to help Hagrid save his hippogriff, Buckbeak, from execution, which he was sentenced with after attacking Draco Malfoy in Care of Magical Creatures.The sentencing caused Harry and Ron to make up with Hermione, and they vowed to help her research cases that might help in the appeal. Later, Hermione hit Malfoy when he made fun of Hagrid.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 15 (The Quidditch Final) However, the appeal was lost and Buckbeak was seemingly executed.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 16 (Professor Trelawney's Prediction) Meanwhile, Scabbers turned up out of nowhere along with Crookshanks, and Ron, who chased after them both, was dragged down into the Whomping Willow by a giant black dog. Hermione and Harry followed him down the secret passageway beneath the Willow, where they discovered that the dog was, in fact, the Animagus form of Sirius Black. Lupin arrived, and as he appeared to be on Sirius' side, Hermione outed him as a werewolf. Sirius was then revealed to be innocent, and Peter Pettigrew the real traitor, and they discovered that he had been living as Scabbers in Animagus form for twelve years.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 19 (The Servant of Lord Voldemort) They captured Pettigrew and prepared to take him back to the castle, but as it was a full moon, Lupin transformed and Pettigrew escaped.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 20 (The Dementor's Kiss) They were then brought back to the castle by Snape after being attacked by Dementors, and Sirius was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. After telling Dumbledore their tale, he sent Hermione and Harry back using Hermione's time-turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius' lives. They freed Buckbeak before he could be executed, and flew him up to the tower where Sirius was being held to help him escape. Sirius flew away on Buckbeak and they returned to the hospital wing on time. At the end of the year, Hermione decided to drop Muggle Studies (having already quit Divination), and was left with a normal timetable, therefore ending the need for a time-turner.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 22 (Owl Post Again) Fourth year (1994-95) Hermione joined the Weasleys for the summer, along with Harry. They had tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and took a Portkey to the campground where they would be staying. Hermione supported Ireland during the final and was unimpressed by Harry and Ron's reaction to Bulgaria's veela mascots. She also met Winky, a house-elf belonging to Ministry official Barty Crouch Sr, and was dismayed by his treatment of her. Later that night, there was a disturbance as a group of Death Eaters started attacking some Muggles for fun. Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped into the forest whilst the adults rushed off to deal with the incident, but became separated from the other Weasleys. They encountered Draco Malfoy, who insinuated that Hermione might be in danger due to her Muggle parentage. The Dark Mark was cast by an unknown wizard not far from them, causing panic to ensue. To Hermione's outrage, the incident was blamed on Winky and Crouch fired her. Back at school, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, an inter-school competition between Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. However, it would only be available to students who at least seventeen. Furthermore, Hermione learned, to her horror, that Hogwarts employed over a hundred house-elves. She decided to set up an organisation called the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or S.P.E.W. for short, in order to campaign for house-elf rights. She strong-armed Harry and Ron into joining. Once the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrived, Hermione was amused by Ron's reaction to Viktor Krum, a famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, and less amused by his reaction to Fleur Delacour, a part-veela Beauxbatons student. The champions for each school were announced as Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur for Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Unexpectedly, the Goblet of Fire selected a fourth champion: Harry Potter. Hermione instantly believed that Harry had not submitted his name for consideration, but his fellow students, Ron among them, were not so convinced. This created a rift between Harry and Ron, putting Hermione in an awkward position. During a duel between Harry and Malfoy, Hermione got hit with a curse that made her already large teeth grow excessively. She had to go to the hospital wing to get them fixed, and allowed Madam Pomfrey to reduce them to a smaller-than-natural size. Hermione continued to attempt to mediate between Harry and Ron, and helped Harry with his preparation for the First Task, which would see him facing off against a dragon. Eventually, he managed to master the Summoning Charm, with her help. The First Task caused Harry and Ron to reconcile, to her great relief. Hermione's house-elf liberation efforts saw her venture down to the kitchens to attempt to persuade the elves to join her cause. She was encouraged by meeting Dobby, who had recently joined Hogwarts and had demanded pay and clothes. However, the other house-elves were not as keen. She nagged Harry about working out the clue to the Second Task and agreed to go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. She refused to tell Ron who she was going with, frustrated that he had only asked her to go with him as a last resort. The time she spent getting ready for the ball paid off; she was almost unrecognisable to her peers, even Harry didn't notice her at first. Ron, on the other hand, seemed resentful and frustrated, and ignored his date for the entirety of the ball. Things later became heated as Ron accused Hermione of 'fraternising with the enemy', and Hermione responded that next time, he should ask her before someone else did. Due to her growing relationship with Krum, Hermione was used as a hostage for him to rescue during the Second Task. She was placed at the bottom of the Great Lake with the other hostages, and he transfigured his head into that of a shark to rescue her. Despite this, Harry received a better mark, drawing her attention away from, which he did not seem pleased about. Meanwhile, the notorious journalist Rita Skeeter had started covering the Triwizard Tournament, and Hermione antagonised her after she wrote a particularly nasty article about Hagrid. She responded by writing a salacious article about a purported love triangle between Hermione, Harry and Krum, which included details of a private conversation in which Krum invited her to visit him over the summer. She received hate mail and abuse as a result. Hermione was furious and started investigating how Rita was able to sneak onto the grounds and eavesdrop on so many conversations. She came to the realisation that Rita was an illegal Animagus, taking the form of a beetle, and threatened to reveal the truth if she wrote any more stories. By this time, the Triwizard Tournament was coming to an end. Harry entered the maze that was used for the Third Task, only to return clutching the dead body of Cedric Diggory, carrying a troubling message: Lord Voldemort was back. Fifth year (1995-96) Description here. Sixth year (1996-97) Description here. Fight against Voldemort Description here. Horcrux hunt Description here. Battle of Hogwarts Description here. Later life After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione brought her parents home from Australia and restored their memories. She then returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year and take her N.E.W.T.s.Transcript of Part 1 of Pottercast's JK Rowling Interview - The Leaky Cauldron, 23 December 2007 After Hogwarts, she went on to work at the Ministry, first in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she continued her work for house elves,Bloomsbury Live Chat, 30 July 2007 - via Accio Quote and then in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where she quickly rose to become Deputy Head.Dumbledore's Army Reunites at Quidditch World Cup Final - Pottermore Her work at the Ministry allowed to her to help rid it of corruption and eradicate the old pure-blood laws. Meanwhile, she married Ron and had two children with him: Rose and Hugo. She attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup final with her family, although she seemed disinterested in the game itself.Pottermore - Daily Prophet - Quidditch World Cup Final She eventually rose to become Minister for Magic. Appearance Hermione has extremely bushy brown hair, which can, on occasion, be tamed by Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, although she considers it 'too much bother to do every day'.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 24 (Rita Skeeter's Scoop) She used have large front teeth, but had them reduced by Madam Pomfrey in her fourth year after Malfoy hexed her.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 23 (The Yule Ball) Personality Description here. Skills and abilities Description here. Notable possessions *Time-Turner *Beaded bag Trivia *Hermione's original surname was Puckle, but it didn't suit her and was changed for something 'less frivolous'.Hermione Granger - J.K. Rowling Official Site (via the Internet Archive) *Hermione was initially going to have a younger sister who would have been a Muggle, but she was too difficult to work in.J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival - J.K. Rowling Official Site (via the Internet Archive) *Hermione's middle name used to be Jane,World Book Day Chat, 2004 - via Accio Quote but was later changed to Jean, presumably to avoid comparisons with Dolores Umbridge's middle name. *In early drafts of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Potters lived on a remote island and Hermione's family lived across from them on the mainland. Hermione's father saw an explosion on the island and sailed out to discover their bodies.Opening Chapters of Philosopher's Stone - J.K. Rowling Official Site (via the Internet Archive) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Hermione Granger/Quotes References External links * Category:1979 births Category:1991-1998 cohort Category:20th century wizards Category:21st century wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British people Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindor students Category:Ministers for Magic Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Muggle-borns Category:Prefects Category:Slug Club